


Yearning For Your Touch

by XxxdeletedsoulxxX



Category: Sadie (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxdeletedsoulxxX/pseuds/XxxdeletedsoulxxX





	Yearning For Your Touch

His dark brown eyes  
His jet black hair  
The way he smiles occasionally  
I just can't help but stare

Tsurugi looked up from his notebook to see the other members of Sadie (and staff) walk into the studio. It was early Saturday morning and the band was finishing up on the last few tracks of their latest album. "Good morning, everyone," nodded Tsurugi. "Morning..." yawned Mao as he lazily dragged himself across the studio. "Sleepy~" whined Kei. "Why is everyone so gloomy this morning?" asked a very cheerful Mizuki, "today is going to be a great day at work...I CAN FEEL IT--" "Move, idiot." said a very grumpy Aki (who was still half asleep). Tsurugi jumped at the sound of Aki's voice. 

"And hello to you too, Grumpy the 7th Dwarf," said Mizuki as he offered Aki his cup. "Tea?" he asked sweetly. Aki looked at the lively guitarist, looked down at his cup, then back at the guitarist.  
He took Mizuki's cup and poured the piping hot tea over the poor diva's head. "OWWWWIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! IT'S HOOOTTT!!!!!!!! MAOOOO!!!!" yelled Mizuki as he ran toward the small vocalist in tears. "Oh, Mi-chan," said Mao as he treated Mizuki's wounds, "you know better than to bother Aki when he's half asleep and starving." Everybody turned to see Aki devouring a McDonald's bagel. "I suppose you're right," sniffed Mizuki, "but it still hurts." Mao carefully lifted Mizuki's chin, looked him in the eyes, and said, "Don't worry, Mi-chan. I won't let that evil demon hurt you again."

Every time I see him  
I would wish that he'd notice me  
But whenever he does  
I quickly attempt to flee

Tsurugi sighs into a facepalm and decides that he wants juice. He gets up and takes his notebook with him to the vending machine. Today is one of those days where he's completely spaced out 90% of the time. A few minutes later he gets his drink from the slot. "Hey." Tsurugi jolts with suprise, nearly dropping his drink. He turns to face whoever scared the life out of him and nearly turned pale when he realized who it was. "I wanted to ask you something," said Aki. "Y-yes?" replied Tsurugi. "Have you seen Kei anywhere?" Tsurugi stared up at the older man for a second then quietly sighed with relief.

"He's talking to Manager-san."  
"Ah, no wonder. I've been looking for that perv everywhere."  
"Um..."  
"Never mind. Thanks, Duck Boy. You're a big help."

Aki patted Tsurugi's head as he walked away. Tsurugi stood there quietly blushing until he registered what just happened. "...Duck Boy?" He wondered where that nick-name came from. Oh well, that's not very important. The important part is......Aki patted his head. Oh, the fluttering happiness. The joy of being touched by those big, warm, seductive hands nearly had Tsurugi floating around the vending machine. But then he realized how long he's been gone and needed hurry back before Manager-san scolded him to tears. "TSURUGI, YOU IDIOT!!!!" he yelled as he dashed back to the recording room. He quietly peaked into the room to see Manager-san's backside faced towards him. Tsurugi sneaked back to his seat, trying to avoid being caught by Manager-san. "Oh there you are, Tsurugi," said Manager-san as Tsurugi halts, "it's so nice to see you." "It's nice to see you too--" "You and I will have a private discussion later." "....yes, sir."

Mao finished arranging his vocals, grabbed two water botttles, a plate of chocolate mochi, and went to check on Mizuki. "Alright," said the main producer, "Aki, you're up. Someone help him set up his keyboard and bass." A few minutes later Aki put out his cigarette and stationed himself at his keyboard. "Whenever you're ready," said the producer. Aki took a deep breath then gave a signal. The red record light came on and Aki began to play a haunting yet beautiful melody. No one dared to move. No one dared to speak. Everyone watched respectfully as their band leader continued to play. Tsurugi watches with large eyes as he imagined a forbidden waltz with the older man.

If only I could be in his arms just once...

"That would be nice," Tsurugi muttered to himself. Aki read his lips on the other side of the glass but made no attempt to stop in the middle of his work. He would simply question the guitarist later. Meanwhile, Tsurugi realized that he was staring at Aki again. But then he realized that Aki was staring back at him. He quickly went to his seat and finished the last few lines of his poem.

At night I dream about him  
(I swear it to my soul)  
Despite the fact that I love him  
I'm too afraid to let him know

"Hey." Tsurugi looked up to see Kei staring down at him, "Hmm? Oh, hi," he replied. "Are you okay?" asked Kei. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Ooh, what'cha writing?"  
"Wha? Ah...nothing. It's nothing."  
"Oh, c'mon. Let me see."  
"No way. NEVER. "  
"Please~?"  
"Uh-uh...Kei, nooo!"

Kei managed to snatch the notebook out of Tsurugi's hands and block all of his moves. A big smile slowly stretched across his face as he read. "Aww, you cute little love bird!♡" said Kei as he held Tsurugi with one arm and pat his head with the other. "Promise me you won't tell..." pleaded Tsurugi. "Don't worry, I won't," said Kei. "Kei, you big perv, let go of Tsurugi. You're scaring him." "Yes, chain boy, I'll obey," replied Kei. He quickly turned to Tsurugi, "I guess Prince Charming saved you from the big bad wolf, huh, Goldilocks?" "Huh?" questioned Tsurugi. "Hehehehe, nevermind. Bye-bye~!" A few hours later Aki had finished recording his part and was once again STARVING. 

"Okay, everyone," said the main producer, "you all get a 15 minute lunch break, then we'll start on Tsurugi." "Hai!" The band decided to go to a nearby restaurant. Aki decided to take this oppurtunity.

"Tsurugi-san?"  
"Hai? Hyaa..."  
"What did you mean?"  
"About what?"  
"What would be nice? You said 'That would be nice,' back at the studio, didn't you?"  
"....how did you....?"  
"I can read lips, Tsurugi. It's not hard."

Tsurugi looked up at the pale bassist with large eyes. He gathered all his courage and began, "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to y--" "Heyy, if we don't hurry we'll miss lunch. Then Aki will go back to being a big ol' meanie. Oh, speak of the devil (emphesis on 'devil'), hello, Aki." said Mizuki. Aki said nothing, grabbed Tsurugi's hand, and walked around Mizuki. "We'll talk later, Mi-chan. I hope your scalp feels better!" said Tsurugi. Aki tugs Tsurugi closer to him as they continue walking. "Okay..." said Mizuki who looked over his shoulder with watery eyes. 

Aki led Tsurugi somewhere private. "You were saying?" Tsurugi felt his heart clench in his chest. He started breathing quicker. "Aki-san," Tsurugi began again, "Yes?" replied Aki. "I...ugh...I love--MMPH!!" Before he could finish, Aki had pushed Tsurugi up against the wall, lifted his chin with two fingers, and kissed his lips. He pulled away a few moments later and looked at the young guitarist. He chuckled and said, "I knew it all along." "Huh?!" replied Tsurugi. "But it's okay," continued Aki, "because I sort of feel the same way." He gives the shorter man a smile and gently pats his head. "Now, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."


End file.
